Night Of Confession
by Chicki-la-la
Summary: When Inuyasha and Kagome go out on their own, will the two confess their love for each other? OneShot REIVSED


**A Night Of Confession**

"When do you think we will reach Kaede's?" asked Shippo from his spot on Miroku's shoulder. Kilala at Sango's ankle while being in between the two. Both Sango and Miroku irritable from Shippo's questions. The gang for the time being consisted of Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and the cute fur ball named Kilala, had been walking for only 10 minutes or so. Kagome and Inuyasha were trying to find jewel shards on their own for personal reasons that apparently the monk and slayer.

Miroku and Sango shrugged their shoulders as a silent answer. "And why do Inuyasha and Kagome want to find jewel shards on they're own again?" Shippo had asked that question to many _times_ to count and both Miroku and Sango were getting tired of it.

"**_They_**…" both started to say before they calmed and told Shippo their answer, "They just wanted some alone time. They just needed to be near each other we don't know why they just… do."

"But why? They aren't together or anything and yet hey are wanting time alone?"

"Who knows maybe you're right. Maybe they are having fun being near each other?" Miroku said with a sly smile that only earned him a not so playful slap in the chest.

OOOOOOOOOOO00000000000000000ooooooooooo000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Kagome what's taking so long?" asked the annoyed hanyou we have all known to love. Kagome and Inuyasha had been alone and Kagome had wanted to get some herbs for unknown reasons and told Inuyasha to stay at the camp the two made not to long ago. It was either stay or being sat. Right now he didn't want to be sat, not that he ever did but for some reason being sat tonight felt like he would die.

Kagome emerged from a bush and was out of breath, she must have gone a long way. She calmed her breathing and walked up to Inuyasha.

Seeing his irritated expression Kagome began to answer his silent question. "You said you fought a demon and got hurt so I got some herbs. Now let me see how bad it is, I can see blood on your haori that seeped through." He grumbled before he laid himself down one the ground, belly up, after he exposed his chest to her worried yet soothing eyes.

Kagome blushed at seeing his nicely chiseled exposed chest. Some how it just glistened in the slowly setting sun. Inuyasha saw her blush and returned it with his own before closing his eyes, blush still in place, and fell asleep unbeknownst to him.

Kagome sat there messing with the herbs for a while before getting the right ones for the small gashes that scarred Inuyasha's skin. But Kagome knew it would soon heal. It was a good thing she had gotten a lot of herbs it took almost twenty that she picked to finish. She turned back to him, and saw that he was asleep and just resumed her ministrations. It ran from his right shoulder to right under his left breast muscle. It still bleed slightly. She began to add the medicine, before wrapping him up and telling him he was ok now. He awoke and put his haori back on not saying anything which left Kagome uneasy.

"You …" he saw her still blushing and his resurfaced. "S-should get some sleep." Inuyasha told her. She nodded her head, and turned to the sky, it had gotten dark very quickly. She went to her backpack and got her sleeping bag before getting ready to go to bed. "Here," she gave him a cup of ramen, they had gotten the water earlier, and she got it hot. He began to eat while she got in sleeping bag. She might as well sleep in her uniform she thought. She was asleep immediately.

Inuyasha noticed she was asleep after finishing his ramen and sat next to Kagome. He never did get the time to watch her sleep. She was beautiful with the moonlight hitting her skin. He would never admit it though he was to proud well more like to embarrassed. At least he wouldn't admit it now. He got closer, and put his face in front of hers, and she mumbled something. His breath caught in his throat when she said in her sleep something he wanted and thought he would ever hear in his whole life. "Inuyasha…I…love you." Three simple words that made him almost pass out due to lack of oxygen in his lungs that was currently stuck in his throat.

He looked at her face, her long eyelashes touching her slightly rosy cheeks. Her lips softly parted, and her hair spread about her face. She was beautiful, and she was his goddess. Even if she wasn't his… yet.

As if she read his thoughts she began to awoke and he quickly got 5 feet away from her and got in his 'usual' sleeping position.

When she awoke she found Inuyasha asleep. At least that's what she thought while she watched him. Finally getting the time to just stare at him, like he did unbeknownst to her, she looked at him. His silver hair flowing down the back of his body and slightly covering his eyes in an unruly way. His adorable dog ears slightly twitching every which way, just in case of an attack. His beautiful amber eyes closed, and his face was in a comfortable expression. His lips slightly in a smirk. To Kagome and Kagome alone he was the most amazing and beautiful creature in the world. Oh how she wanted him to hold her in a loving way. But what shocked her was Inuyasha talking in his sleep something she thought he would only tell Kikyo, something she thought he would never say to her unless he had been bonked on the head to much. "Kagome… I…love you… too." She sat up in her sleeping bag and stared at him. Did he… did he just say what she had wanted to hear come from his lips since she found out she loved him. But 'I… love you… too'? Had shesaid what she swore to never tell him?

What he did next really made her want to faint in utter happiness and utter shock. He opened his beautiful amber eyes and smiled at her lovingly. "And I mean it too." He told her while still smiling. She got out of her sleeping bag, not caring that her skirt and shirt were messed up due to her sleeping and walked toward him; he was sitting comfortably with Tessaiga on the ground next to him not in its usual position in his arms. She was on her knees in front of him before cupping his cheek with her hand. He just smiled at her and she smiled back before kissing him, almost shocking him but making him extremely happy at the same time.

The kiss lasted a minute before the two broke apart due to lack of air and stared deeply into each others eyes, Inuyasha gorgeous amber eyes staring into Kagome's chocolate brown eyes. "Inuyasha… I…. I love you!" she flung her arms around his neck before kissing him again with more passion than the first one they shared. He put his arms around her waist pulling her into his lap and kissed her back. When they broke apart he stood up with Kagome still in his arms, walked over to the sleeping bag before putting her in it and slipping in next to her, wrapping his arms possessively around her slim waist.

"Sleep," he kissed her cheek lovingly before saying I love you as a goodnight. She replied also with I love you, the two just smiled at each other before the both fell asleep with Inuyasha's arm wrapped protectively around her waist. They both knew all they needed was each other. That they could not live without the other and that they just needed to have each other, as long as they both shall live startimg now after their night of confession...


End file.
